Complications of the heart
by NALEY23alwaysforever
Summary: Sometimes emotions are the best motivation. Voight and Ruzek talk after Kim's accident in the season 2 mid finale. Rated T for one or two mentions of inappropriate language. My first CPD story, and second ever fanfic written.


**Complications of the heart**

**A/N: hey guys, so this is the first ever fanfic I've written file Chicago PD. I kind of had a daydream about this scene and thought I'd try it put my imagination into words. Hope you guys like it please let me know.**

**I also have to thank BrulianNaleyLove3 who inspired me to persevere and attempt to write this story. You should check out her one tree hil-Chicago PD crossover story and her other stories she's such a great writer :)**

**Enjoy**!

The intelligence unit all sat together holding hands or coffee, praying and hoping with every fibre of their being that Kim Burgess would make it through.

Ruzek looked around he stark white room, lost. What he do if Kim...? No, he couldn't think like that. _She has to be ok, I need her to be ok _he thought.

The doctor emerged and everyone stood.

"Family of Kimberley Burgess?" He looked around in astonishment.

"How is she?" Adam asked nervously.

"Well she's lucky, the bullet just barely missed her heart, she has some internal bleeding and it was touch and go for a while, he lost her for a minute ... But we got her back and now it's just a waiting game. She's unconscious, but stable. It's just about when she decides to wake up." He explained.

"Can we see her?" Voight spoke for the first time.

"Of course. But only two at a time please, she's still recovering. Room 204, just down the hall." He replied, then walked away.

Ruzek started to walk down to the room, but stopped in his tracks as he heard Voight speak. "Alright, now that we know burgess is stable we need to get going on finding the ass hole that did this." He explained, walking around the waiting room.

"Talk to your CI's and see if you can find anything. Halstead and Lindsay you guys go see what you can find out from neighbours about who may have been living there. Atwater and Dawson, you go see what District 20 found while searchin the house, and let them know we're taking over the case now. Ruzek, you'll go with Alvin and see what roman and the bomb sniffer of his have to say." Voight replied, his voice tightening at the mention of roman and Cassidy. They had better have a damn good reason for why Burgess had been so close to that door without anyone knowing their was a shooter inside.

The team all nodded and began to walk off to do their assigned jobs, when Adam stepped forward.

"Sarg, I don't think I can work on this case." He almost whispered.

"And why do you say that?" Voight replied sarcastically, or course he knew why. Adam and burgess had still been together, even though they were trying to hide it. Too bad for them Platt knew everything without needing to be told.

"Sir, I know you think we're just fooling around, but it's more than that. I'm in love with her. And I don't think i can work this case when im so emotionally involved. I know that my feelings for Kim could cloud my better judgement, and I don't want to cross the line in finding her attacker." Adam replied, he knew he should just do what he was told, but he knew that the feelings he had for Kim, feelings he had yet to tell her, would impact his decision making. AKA a black eye for roman, at the least.

Voight was surprised to say the least, he knew that Ruzek and burgess were more than friends, but in love? He was shocked that Ruzek would be man enough to admit his possible incompetence with this case due to his feelings, he always saw Adam as a guy who still had a lot to learn and A LOT of growing up to do if he wanted to make it in intelligence. But he had to admit, the fact that Ruzek could admit that made Voight respect him a little bit more.

"Olinsky. I need to talk to Ruzek, he'll meet up with you later." Voight spoke for Adam, and watched as Alvin walked off to interrogate roman and Cassidy,

"Sit down Adam." Voight said, doing the same. Adam cautiously sat, Voight had never called him by his first name before.

"You know, I'm not gonna lie, I don't like that you and burgess have been dating. Not one bit. I have these kinds of rules because I know that in situations like these it complicates things." Voight started

"I know sarge but-" Adam started

"BUT, I've also learned throughout the years in this job that sometimes being emotionally involved is good. It's motivation. Tell me something Ruzek. Do you want to find who did to Kim?" He questioned

"Of course sarge. More than anything but-"

"Then use the emotion. Use the anger, the pain, the hurt. Believe me it helps. When those thugs tried to kill Olive as well as my unborn grandchild...I've never felt anger like that before Ruzek. But I channeled it into finding the guys responsible and protecting her. And that's what you need to do. I know that you love her, so use that emotion and go find the person responsible for hurting her, and then go see her." Voight placed his hand one the young mans shoulder.

Adam sat in shock, his sergeant had never been so...emotional before. But he knew Voight was right. He had to bury the worry for Kim's recovery for now. Right now he had a job to do, and for Kim's sake, he had to do it better than he had ever done before.

"You're right sarge, thank you." He said and stood up to head out to the district.

"Oh...Ruzek?" Voight yelled out

"Yeah sarge?"

"You tell anyone about this conversation and you'll be moved so far down the ladder you'll be stuck in that blue police uniform with roman for the rest of your life." Voight replied, a hint of humour in the older mans eyes.

Adam simply smirked at his boss "what conversation?" He replied as he walked off, now more determined then ever before to find Kim's attacker.

A/N: hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave me a comment and let me know how I did it means a lot :)


End file.
